


Crack the Case

by Koltarmi



Series: Moments in Between [1]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koltarmi/pseuds/Koltarmi
Summary: "He must have some part in stealing Carter's documents," Dimitry said, handing her a mug of freshly brewed coffee.She sighed. "Well, I obviously got that, but without those account numbers, we have no evidence."Dimitry paused and smirked. "We?"Modern Detective AU.





	Crack the Case

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the thirst squad. This is for you guys <3
> 
> I've been watching a lot of Remington Steele and couldn't get the idea of dimya as detectives out of my head. 
> 
> Prompt: 
> 
> A: "Babe, this shirt would look so good on you!"  
> B: "I'm trying to crack this safe. Please, be quiet."

Anya was sure the key to cracking their case was hidden behind the safe in Mr. Dupont's store. The man in question, however, was less than cooperative. The way she described their interaction to Dimitry, it appeared that Mr. Dupont had thrown her out of his store the second that she said she was a private investigator.

 

Anya propped her feet up on her desk, fidgeting with a pencil in her hand.

 

"He must have some part in stealing Carter's documents," Dimitry said, handing her a mug of freshly brewed coffee.

 

She sighed. "Well, I obviously got that, but without those account numbers, we have no evidence."

 

Dimitry paused and smirked. "We?"

 

Anya rolled her eyes. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're a part of this agency. You may have lied at first about your true intentions, but you've changed since then and..." she hesitated. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I trust you. Don't let it get it your head."

 

Dimitry smiled and leaned down towards Anya. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that I can do this now?" he asked, before he gently pressed a kiss to her lips.

 

Standing back up, he watched as Anya smiled. "Well, it's definitely a part of it. Or maybe I just keep you around because you're the only person here who can make a decent cup of coffee," she replied before taking a sip from her mug.

 

"Don't let Vlad hear you," he whispered, "He'll be jealous."

 

"I love the man, but he can't make a pot of coffee to save his life." Anya groaned. "I just know those account number are in Dupont's safe. It's not like his store gets much business. We just need a way into his safe."

 

Dimitry sat down in one of the plush chairs across Anya's desk. "I think I have an idea, but you might not like it."

 

Anya took her feet off her desk and looked at Dimitry. "At this rate, I'll take any idea I can."

* * *

Anya sank further down her car seat. "When I said I would take any idea, I meant  _legal_  ideas."

 

Dimitry set down the binoculars he was using. "It's not illegal if we don't take anything, we just copy the numbers down and we'll be out before you know it."

 

"May I remind you that breaking and entering is illegal?"

 

He shrugged. "Not if we don't get caught."

 

Anya was about to make a rebuttal when she noticed the lights of Mr. Dupont's store turn off. Dimitry looked through the binoculars and confirmed Anya's assumption. "He's locking up."

 

The two waited in silence, letting ten minutes pass before they got out of the car and approached the locked door.

 

Pulling out a lock-pick set from her pocket, Anya went to work on opening the door. Once she felt the lock catch, she stepped back and let Dimitry open the door. The store smelt exactly the same as it did that afternoon: musty with a hint of cheap plastic.

 

Anya looked around the darkened store as Dimitry began cracking the safe hidden behind the cashier's counters. Dupont's store sold tacky souvenirs and Anya was amazed that the man was still in business.

 

She picked up a snow globe and she shook it. As she watched as the white flakes swirled around, she accidentally bumped into a clothes rack. With nothing else to do as Dimitry worked on the safe, Anya began looking at the various shirts.

 

Most of them were the typical tourist shirts with landmarks of the city on them. Anya reached the last shirt of the rack and nearly bursted into laughter. She took the shirt off the rack to admire it up close in the dim light of the streets outside.

 

"Babe, this shirt would look so good on you!"

 

Anya heard Dimitry's exasperated sigh. "I'm trying to crack this safe. Please, be quiet," he asked.

 

"Oh come on, at least look at it."

 

Dimitry's head popped up from behind the counter and zeroed in on the shirt Anya was holding up. The shirt was an enlarged picture of a grumpy-looking cat that took up every inch of the fabric.

 

"Very funny," he replied.

 

"What?" Anya asked innocently. "I think it would suit you. You're even making the same face!"

 

Dimitry ducked behind the counter and resumed his work. "Nope."

 

"Well, you're definitely grumpy when you wake up in the mornings."

 

An idea came to her mind and Anya smiled. A minute later, Dimitry is up from the counter holding a ledger in his hands. They searched through the ledger and found the account numbers they neeedd. Anya quickly copied the numbers down before Dimitry returned the book to the safe.

 

As soon as the safe was locked, the two crept out of the store and Anya locked the door.

 

Sitting on the counter of Mr. Dupont's store was a folded five dollar bill and a empty shirt hanger.

* * *

Dimitry stood in his bedroom in nothing except a towel wrapped across his waist. He stared disdainfully at the shirt in his hands. It was as awful as the day Anya showed it to him. The two had been so busy with cases that Dimitry didn't have time to do his laundry. The only clean shirt he could find was the one Anya gave him, stating it was a souvenir for solving the case.

 

With no other options, Dimitry put on the offending shirt and was dismayed to discover that it fit perfectly.

 

But the smile and laughter he gets from Anya as she takes in his appearance makes him think that maybe the shirt isn't as awful as he thought it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. If you have any prompts you want to send me, I'm koltarmi on tumblr as well.


End file.
